


One Day at Hogwarts

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Social Network (2010), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 霍格華茲的一天。





	1. Jim and Spock

**Author's Note:**

> 三對主角，三個故事，分開看其實不影響劇情理解。

Jim拉開隔間的拉門，將腦袋探進車廂裡。

 

「我能坐這裡嗎？其它的車廂都坐滿了。」

 

車廂裡只坐著一個男生，後者本來專心地看著車窗外飛逝的景物，聽見他的聲音像是被嚇了一跳似的轉過頭來。

 

「是的，當然。」那個男生說。

 

Jim鬆了口氣，「謝啦。」他朝那個男生咧開嘴露出一個笑容，徹底拉開拉門走進車廂裡，「這台火車比我想像得更多人，但我猜也有可能是我到得太晚了，倫敦對於一個第一次到的人而言可稱不上太友好。」他說，在對方對面的空位坐下。「我是Jim Kirk。」

 

「Spock。」Spock簡單地說，又將視線轉回窗外。

 

Spock冷淡的回應讓Jim鬆了一口氣，又有些感到新奇，但總得來說，他還是很高興Spock並沒有因為他的名字而大驚小怪，因為他實在受夠了每次報上名字時人們像是在看珍奇動物一樣的反應。

 

他們就這樣安靜地佔據著隔間的兩端，期間Jim好奇地看著Spock，後者看起來是很中規中矩的那一種類型，就像現在，明明火車才剛剛啟動，但是他卻已經換上了全套的制服，甚至連帽子都戴著。

 

「你不熱嗎？」他忍不住問。隔間裡雖然只坐著他們兩個人，但老式的火車裡還是有點悶熱。「是我的話可能早就受不了把帽子拿下來了。」

 

Spock再次將視線移到他的身上，後者有一雙褐色的眼睛，當對方看著自己時，Jim說不上來，但他有一種很平靜的感覺。

 

「你的建議是符合邏輯的。」他說，將帽子拿了下來。

 

Jim瞪大眼睛。

 

Spock的頭髮修剪得很短，修剪整齊的劉海柔順地貼在他的額前。但是讓Jim感到驚訝的不是對方在大多數的人長大後都不會有的髮型上，而是他的耳朵。

 

他的耳朵是尖的，而他的膚色，並不是像Jim一開始以為的那樣只是因為陰影造成的錯覺，而是真的是綠色的。

 

然後他反應過來了，Spock是一個瓦肯的名字，那大概解釋了為什麼Spock沒有說自己的姓氏，瓦肯的姓氏只有很少的人類能夠發得出來。

 

「你是個瓦肯。」他讚嘆地說。

 

那換來Spock困惑的眼神，「是的。」

 

Jim這才反應過來自己剛才的舉動有多麼失禮，「抱歉，」他尷尬地道歉，「只是……你是我認識的第一個瓦肯。」

 

瓦肯雖然有類人的外表，但他們跟人馬一樣是相當封閉的總族。傳聞他們擁有相當高的智力，在孩童時期就可以使出高深的魔法。因為封閉，成年的瓦肯很少在外界走動，未成年的瓦肯就更是少見了。

 

「半瓦肯。」Spock糾正，「我的母親是人類。」

 

那讓Jim忍不住露出一個微笑，Spock就跟書上說的一樣一板一眼，「我並不知道瓦肯會跟人類通婚。」

 

Spock抿了抿嘴唇，他的動作很快，如果不是注意看一定會錯過，但Jim剛好很熟悉那個反應，所以即使Spock很快就恢復了原本面無表情的樣子，他還是發現了。

 

「如果我冒犯到你了，我道歉，那不是刻意的。」

 

Spock的眼中閃過驚訝，「你是破心者？」

 

Jim搖頭，「不，我只是個普通人。」他有點自嘲地說，「只是……你可以說我有點經驗。」

 

「你經常感到被冒犯？」Spock問，語氣是純然的好奇。

 

「我是Jim Kirk。」Jim提示。

 

Spock頷首，「你剛才已經說過了。」

 

「你真的完全沒有概念我是誰，對吧？」Jim問，心情因為自己在霍格華茲認識的第一個人只當他是普通人而好起來。

 

Jim聽說過瓦肯是個講求邏輯的種族，珍奇物種裡將瓦肯跟人馬一樣歸類為極度危險，但跟Spock談話很容易。邏輯的訓練讓Spock在他說那些讓他聲名大噪，事實上他卻完全不記得的事情的時候，能夠冷靜地跟他談論，而不是只是「全世界的人都認識你，那真是酷斃了。」

 

「他們稱呼我為活下來的男孩，但事實的真相是，我只是個父親在出生那天過世的倒楣普通男孩。」他說，一邊咬了一口自己剛剛從餐車買的南瓜餡餅。

 

「你的經驗很不尋常，他們會有這種想法是符合邏輯的。」Spock謹慎地下結論，一邊研究著Jim塞到他手中的柏蒂全口味豆。

 

「作為整個領地裡唯一的半瓦肯是什麼感覺？」Jim問，「我打賭你跟我一樣常常被當成珍奇動物。」

 

「一個不算錯誤的形容。」Spock同意，將手中的豆子放進口中。「我想這是…墨西哥辣椒？」

 

「那是個很辣的口味。」Jim懷疑地看著對方鎮靜的表情，「你確定嗎？墨西哥辣椒算是其中一個地獄口味。」

 

「不確定，考慮到我從未吃過墨西哥辣椒，但這與許多瓦肯的傳統食物有相似的味道。」Spock吞下那顆豆子，評論。

 

那一刻，Jim決定要對所有的瓦肯食物懷抱戒心。

 

時間就這樣飛快地過去，等火車進站時，外面的天色已經全黑了。Spock體內像是有一個內建的時鐘，可以精準地告訴Jim什麼時候該做好準備，因為火車即將抵達霍格華茲。

 

他換好制服，跟著Spock一起下了火車。

 

「一年級的新生。」一個聲音喊道，男孩們朝聲音的方向看去，一個應該是半巨人的男人拿著提燈站在月台上，「請到這裡來。」

 

他們跟著人群往前走，男人領著他們在黑暗中走了一小段下坡，最後到了一個巨大的湖邊。

 

湖水的另外一端是陡峭的峭壁，峭壁上則佇立著一座巨大的城堡。新生們遵循著指示爬進小船裡，看著他們的學校。

 

「都上船了嗎？」男人問，「那好，出發囉！」

 

「搭乘船前往霍格華茲是迎新的傳統之一。」坐在他身邊的Spock悄聲告訴他。

 

「你知道，考慮到我本來應該去伊法莫尼，我不知道這件事是應該的，但你到底是怎麼知道的？」Jim咋舌，「你在這之前不是都住在瓦肯的領地嗎？」

 

「霍格華茲，一段歷史。」Spock簡短地回答。

 

他大概是Jim認識的唯一一個會在開學前找學校的書來看，並認真看完的人，Jim只在買課本的時候在書店裡翻過兩頁。

 

他們上了船，小船在黑暗中無聲地滑開湖水。

 

「低頭。」在他們的小船接近峭壁時，Spock低聲說。

 

Jim立刻低下頭，黑暗阻隔了他的視線，但沒有阻隔Spock的。

 

果然，下一刻，男人大聲讓他們低頭。冰冷的常春藤滑過他的脖頸，讓他忍不住打了一個寒顫。

 

小船穿過懸掛在峭壁上的長春藤帳慢，進入一條應該是隧道的地方。除了船頭的燈與兩邊的山壁，Jim什麼都看不清楚。一段時間之後，他們進入了一個更寬闊的山洞，看起來應該是地下碼頭。

 

男人讓他們下船，然後領著他們穿越一條鋪著鵝卵石的曲折小徑，最後來到城堡的陰影下一片潮濕的草地。

 

「所以這就是霍格華茲。」Jim說。他有種奇異的解脫感，在這以前他一直以為他會去伊法莫尼，但美國是惡夢，那裡所有的一切都只讓他想離得遠遠的，所以當他知道他也在霍格華茲的錄取名單上時，他毫不猶豫就選擇了這裡。

 

這裡雖然也有人知道凱爾文事件，但至少比在美國好。

 

「所以傳聞是真的。」在男人折回去尋找一個落單的學生時，一個男生的突然說道。他走到Jim的面前，「火車上有人在說James T. Kirk在火車上。」

 

其他學生開始竊竊私語起來。

 

有些人知道他是誰，但更多的人沒有。

 

Jim繃緊下巴。

 

「我是Khan，Khan Noonien Singh。」他朝Jim伸出手，「你很快就會意識到，有些人天生就比其他生物更尊貴。」

 

Khan用鄙視的眼神看著Spock，Jim敢打賭Khan一定就是那種主張純種以及非人類不得持有魔杖的人。

 

「是的，我非常確定。」他冷淡地道，同時朝Spock的方向更靠近了些。

 

Khan的臉色變得難看，他張嘴，正準備說些什麼，男人卻在這時回來了，讓他只好走回去跟自己的同伴在一起。

 

「這裡是所有人了嗎？」男人喃喃自語著，一邊請點著人數。「好了，Xavier教授肯定已經在等我們了。」

 

他走上城堡的台階，敲了敲那扇巨大的橡木門。

 

大門緩緩滑開，男人用手勢示意他們跟上。

 

「你剛才刻意激怒Khan的舉動是不合邏輯的。」Spock在他們走上石階時說。

 

「我希望我們可以被分進同一個學院。」Jim自動跳過這個不愉快的話題，他要是真的跟那種傲慢的人成為朋友才真的是不合邏輯的。

 

「我們被分進不同學院的機率大於被分進相同學院的機率。」Spock回答。

 

Jim咧開嘴，跟著Spock一起走進溫暖的城堡，「我知道。」


	2. Charles and Erik

Charles站在城堡的門廳，等待著一年級的新生。

 

門廳的大理石地板被打磨得光可鑑人，Charles低頭看著自己在地板上的倒影，理了理自己的帽子。

 

「Charles。」

 

一個聲音伴隨著由遠而近的腳步聲響起，Charles抬起頭，在看見來人時不由自主地露出一個笑容。

 

「Erik。」他迎上前，在對方摟住自己的腰時給了對方一個吻，「你在這裡做什麼？這個時候你應該已經在餐廳裡了。」

 

「Summers兄弟在走廊上弄出了一大團火球，把一些學生送進了醫護室，我幫Pomfrey夫人送治療燙傷的藥過去。」

 

「天啊，」Charles驚呼，「我希望他們沒事。」

 

「他們會的，他們有我的魔藥。」

 

那讓Charles忍不住笑起來，他將Erik擁得更緊一些。雖然才九月，但九月的蘇格蘭到了傍晚已經有些涼了。對方的體溫讓他覺得暖烘烘的，「我的丈夫是霍格華茲最好的魔藥教授之一，他們很幸運有你。」

 

「之一？」Erik問，但聲音裡也有了笑意。

 

「這我不知道，」Charles起了玩心，「你知道，Hank也很擅長調配魔藥。」

 

Erik挑起眉，但眸中的笑意不減，「你是指他上次讓Raven變成藍色那次？」

 

那成功地讓Charles大笑起來，他捶了一下Erik的肩膀，「別提醒我那次災難，我想Raven還沒完全原諒他。」

 

「她是不該。」

 

「你只是生氣他們在周末打擾我們。」Charles調侃地道。

 

「也許，當我可以花時間跟你在一起時，我更情願跟你在一起，而不是花五個小時熬魔藥，只為了幫他們清理後續。」

 

「噢，天啊。」Charles笑著搖了搖頭，「我只希望這批新生不會像他們一樣愛惹麻煩。」

 

「或是像Summer兄弟一樣熱衷將雕像炸掉。」Erik補充，突然想到了另外一件事，「你加強了露臺的防護了嗎？」

 

Charles簡直不知道拿自己的丈夫怎麼辦，「Erik，你不能對學生們用驅逐魔法。」

 

「我倒希望有像麻瓜驅逐咒那樣的魔法可以驅逐未成年的學生。」Erik完全抓不到重點地說，「你的麻瓜植物太脆弱了，他們又總是會不長眼地撞上保護咒然後摔到露臺上。」

 

「豬籠草一點都不脆弱，」Charles反駁，「它們是食肉植物，你能想像麻瓜世界也會有這麼神奇的植物嗎？」

 

「它們只吃蟲子。」Erik指出，「也許我們能在那裡種魔鬼網？」

 

「我們不體罰學生，更不會故意傷害學生。」Charles都懶得理他，「另外，魔鬼網喜歡陰暗潮濕的地方，Lehnsherr教授。」

 

Erik聳聳肩，「我只是說說。」

 

「我們—」Charles在這時聽到門外孩子們既興奮又緊張的思緒，他停下與自己丈夫的爭論，「他們快到了。」

 

「我該回餐廳裡了。」Erik立刻說。跟一年級新生介紹學校是Charles的工作，太多的老師只會讓新生困惑不知道應該將注意力放在誰身上。

 

他轉過身，大步朝餐廳走去，Charles一直到他的身影消失在階梯的轉角才收回視線。

 

巨大的橡木門在這時傳來敲門的悶響，Charles拿出魔杖，讓沉重的大門緩緩打開。


	3. Eduardo and Mark

Eduardo是在北塔找到Mark的，北塔距離主堡很遠，平時就不太會有學生過來，更別提是開學日了。

 

當Mark需要一個人獨處時總會來這裡，所以當他發現Mark沒有參加開學晚宴時，他立刻就想到對方會在這裡。

 

「我就猜你會在這裡。」他在平台上放下他從餐廳拿過來的食物，挨著Mark坐下，「你錯過了晚餐。」

 

「我得讓這個運作，火車進入學校範圍時我代碼寫到一半。」Mark拿著魔杖對著一個物體戳弄，幾年前Eduardo可能會問他這是什麼，但感謝Mark對電腦的熱愛以及過去幾年他在麻瓜研究上拿的O，他確實知道Mark在說什麼，甚至包括了Mark說的代碼那一個部分。

 

「你找到新的方法反制學校的保護咒了？」

 

如果要給Mark對事物厭惡的程度排名，那Eduardo毫不懷疑第一名一定是霍格華茲的保護咒。霍格華茲世界聞名的保護咒到了Mark眼裡就成了阻礙他的防火牆，因為咒語會干擾電磁波，而那無可避免地讓所有的麻瓜電器在學校範圍內全面失靈。

 

所以，每隔一段時間Mark就會用新找到的咒語對著他帶來的電腦戳弄，粗魯的模樣讓Eduardo有好幾次都懷疑其實不是因為保護咒才讓電腦失靈，而是因為電腦早就壞了。

 

「沒有，但是我真的得在忘記以前把這段代碼寫完。」Mark又對電腦試了幾個咒語，然後放棄地放下魔杖。「這個愚蠢的學校。」他抱怨。

 

Eduardo熟練地從袍子裡抽出羊皮紙跟會自動書寫的羽毛筆。

 

Mark拿過它們，羽毛筆立刻飛快地在羊皮紙上書寫起來，上面用小得幾乎看不見的字體密密麻麻地寫滿了字。

 

「這是十二號字體？」他朝Mark確認，還是不明白麻瓜們怎麼能夠忍受這麼小的字體。

 

「Times New Roman。」Mark補充，從餐盤上拿起烤馬鈴薯開始挖起來。「你在火車上怎麼沒來找我？」

 

「別提了，」Eduardo呻吟，將臉短暫地埋進手掌中，「愚蠢的會議。你能想像嗎？那時候甚至都還沒正式開學，他們就有辦法一路從倫敦講到霍格華茲。」

 

Mark瞅了他一眼，又收回視線專心地挖著自己的食物，「他們讓你當男學生主席了？」

 

Eduardo抬起頭，「對，我在信裡有跟你說，你沒讀我的信嗎？」

 

Mark停頓了一下，「我確實記得你有跟我說過這個。」

 

「但這沒阻止你不回信。」Eduardo咕噥，「我簡直等不及成年，這樣就可以直接現影在你房間裡捏你的臉，看你怎麼無視我。」

 

「我餵了Bell。」Mark說，用他的邏輯那差不多就代表了他讀了Eduardo的信。

 

「餵我的貓頭鷹不算回信，你得寫點什麼綁在她腳上讓她帶回來。」Eduardo第無數次說，「你知道，就像如果你讓Beast來找我，我會做的那樣。」

 

「或是我可以寫封E-mail給你。」

 

「或是你也可以讓Beast有點事做。」Eduardo糾正。

 

只要回到電腦可以運作的地方，Mark就從來不用Beast送信，他都數不清Beast在他那裡度過了多少暑假，因為暑假跟Mark待在一起對貓頭鷹而言實在是太無聊了。

 

這讓他想起了另外一件他們還沒機會說的事，「你的暑假怎麼樣？」

 

「微軟提供了我一個工作，我拒絕了。」Mark回答，仍在專心地吃自己的晚餐。

 

「很多錢嗎？」Eduardo問，沒有費心問微軟是什麼。

 

Mark一邊用湯匙刮馬鈴薯皮上剩下的果肉，一邊給了一個數字。

 

Eduardo換算了一下，吹了口哨。「麻瓜們對這些電腦真的很認真。」他抱著膝蓋，偏過頭看Mark，「你怎麼沒拿那份工作？那是很多錢。」

 

Mark停下刮果肉的動作，用看爆竹的眼神看他。「我得回霍格華茲。」

 

「對。」新上任的男學生主席尷尬地說，收回視線看著向下蜿蜒的樓梯，不說話了。

 

「你的暑假呢？過得怎麼樣？」Mark在朝約克夏布丁進攻時問。

 

那讓Eduardo來了精神，「還不錯，我在魔法部得到了實習，那很好玩，到處都是紙飛機，因為他們沒辦法讓這麼多的貓頭鷹同時待在那裡—」

 

「或是你也可以用電腦發E-mail，就像麻瓜們做的一樣。」

 

「巫師世界正在等你改變，大天才。」Eduardo朝他做了一個鬼臉，「總之，他們邀請我畢業之後回去，我正在爭取明年暑假被派到紐約，那麼也許我們暑假時能花些時間在一起。」

 

「你畢業後要進魔法部工作？」Mark問。

 

「對。」Eduardo迷惑地回答，「我以為我告訴你了？在魔法部工作是每個巫師的夢想。」

 

「不是我的。」Mark說，「我畢業後準備去哈佛。」

 

「哈佛？」Eduardo重複，更迷惑了，「那是什麼？」

 

「麻瓜世界的大學，算是他們的霍格華茲。」Mark把空掉的布丁杯放回托盤裡，「我準備去那裡學編程。」

 

「你不準備在巫師世界工作嗎？」Eduardo問，有些吃驚。

 

Mark撇了撇嘴，「不，我準備回到麻瓜世界去，至少在那裡電腦不會被愚蠢的保護咒干擾。」

 

「但—」Eduardo突然不知道要說什麼，他知道自己會跟Mark分開一年，因為他要畢業了，但他以為這就是全部了，Mark會畢業，然後他們—

 

他猛地收住思緒，他們什麼呢？Mark喜歡的東西一直都很明顯，他喜歡編程，喜歡麻瓜世界那些在霍格華茲不能用的玩意兒。他來霍格華茲只是因為魔法對十一歲的他而言是一個嶄新的世界，那讓他覺得魔法很酷，而不是像Eduardo一樣，因為家族中所有的人都來自霍格華茲，所以來這裡念書就成了理所當然的一件事。

 

「—你不需要考試什麼的嗎？像是N.E.W.T.之類的東西？」他乾巴巴地問。

 

「S.A.T.，那是我們在美國需要考的，」Mark回答，「我正在做準備，我已經準備了一整個暑假，但還是需要一點時間，考慮到霍格華茲並不教授S.A.T.會考的內容。」

 

「那你去了那個—」Eduardo回憶了一下Mark說的那間學校的名字，「—哈佛之後呢？你還會回來嗎？」

 

Mark停頓下來。

 

Eduardo認得這個樣子，這是當Mark在思索什麼事情時候的樣子，通常這代表他有了一個點子。

 

「Wardo。」Mark若有所思地說。

 

「怎麼了？」Eduardo戒慎地問，直覺Mark正準備建議一些瘋狂且會讓他們惹上麻煩的事。

 

「你要不要跟我一起去哈佛？」

 

這即使是對習慣了Mark思考方式的Eduardo來說也太跳耀了，「什麼？」

 

「哈佛。」Mark飛快地道，「它們有經濟學，或是我想它們有經濟學，我得查一下，但是你會喜歡的，你記不記得你曾經抱怨過霍格華茲不教經濟學？」

 

「等等。」Eduardo連忙阻止Mark。他確實知道經濟學是什麼，自從他第一次去麻瓜世界拜訪Mark的時候在書店裡看到後，他就陸續有在看經濟學相關的書，麻瓜們的銀行裡沒有妖精，所以發展了很多很有趣的理論。「Mark，那只是興趣，我不可能就這麼跑去麻瓜世界讀書。」

 

「為什麼？」Mark反問，「你喜歡經濟學，所以為什麼不能去學你喜歡的東西？」

 

「首先，」Eduardo頭痛地說，「我沒有S.A.T.的成績。」

 

「我也沒有。」Mark理所當然地說，「我們可以一起準備，那不會太難，你能在O.W.L.裡拿O，你也能在S.A.T.裡拿1600分。」

 

Eduardo猜那是滿分的意思，但那真的不是重點。「但之後要做什麼？這裡的人十七歲畢業以後就開始工作了。」

 

「在麻瓜世界裡不會。」Mark反駁。「除此之外，如果你不試，你怎麼知道你不會喜歡？」

 

如果Eduardo願意跟自己承認，他就會承認這是一個很有吸引力的點子。他雖然是因為Mark才去拿麻瓜研究，但是他現在確實認為巫師有很多東西可以跟麻瓜學習。

 

「你可以先試試S.A.T.，然後再看看要不要真的申請。」Mark站起來，拍了拍自己的袍子，一邊把電腦塞進背包裡。

 

「你怎麼能確定我一定會通過？」Eduardo拿起托盤跟著站起來。

 

「我們總是可以對甄選部門的人用混淆咒。」Mark聳肩。

 

那讓Eduardo大笑起來，在這以前他都忘了他有多麼想念霍格華茲的一切。

 

他跟著Mark一起走下樓梯，朝主堡的方向前進。

 

「你知道，如果我真的跟你去了哈佛，」他在他們在通往葛萊芬多塔的那個樓梯前停下來時告訴Mark，「我的父親會連話都不跟我講的。」

 

「我知道。」Mark說，然後立刻又換了話題，「新的通關密語是棋手。」

 

「你知道你也可以來雷文克勞找我，對吧？」Eduardo問，記住那個通關密語，「我是男學生主席，我有自己的房間。」

 

「晚安。」Mark說。

 

Eduardo站在樓梯底端，直到Mark的背影消失在樓梯轉角，才朝自己所在的學院走去。

 

\----- One Day at Hogwarts 完-----


	4. 番外：Mark from Harvard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo在派對上找到了Mark。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Day at Hogwarts的續篇，Mark成功說服Eduardo去哈佛之後的事。

Mark百般無聊地看著眼前的派對，所謂的迎新派對簡直沒有辦法再更無聊。他低下頭，晃動手中的塑膠杯，看著薑汁汽水的氣泡在紅色的塑膠杯中一顆顆地消失。

 

他撇起嘴，在桌子的空位上放下自己的飲料。

 

「Mark。」一隻手拍了拍他的肩膀，Mark轉過身，看見穿著一身正裝的Eduardo站在他面前。

 

後者身上明顯是訂製的西裝跟房間內其他學生隨意的穿著比起來顯得格格不入，Mark靠近Eduardo，壓低自己的聲音，「Wardo，你穿得太正式了。」

 

原本在笑的Eduardo收起笑容，他垂下眼觀查自己的穿著，困惑地抬頭，「這是個派對，不是嗎？」

 

「這跟霍格華茲的聖誕宴會不一樣，你不穿禮服出席，你得穿得更—」Mark挑選著用詞，「隨興。」

 

「我知道。」Eduardo認真地點頭，「所以我沒有穿燕尾服，而是只穿了西裝，還沒有繫領帶。」

 

Mark深覺魔法世界到現在也沒有暴露簡直是奇蹟，「看看你的周圍，Wardo，隨興指得是T恤跟牛仔褲，」他用眼神示意附近一個穿著夏威夷襯衫跟短褲的傢伙，「那才叫隨興，而你穿的很正式，我們得幫你換點更輕便的衣服。」

 

「我以為那是你在沙灘上度假的時候穿的衣服？」Eduardo疑惑地問。

 

「還有派對。」Mark回答。

 

「那麼燕尾服呢？」Eduardo在他們開始朝出口移動的時候問，「它們跟西裝差在哪裡？」

 

「燕尾服是很正式的正式，西裝是普通正式，但有時候也可以是正式的正式。」

 

Eduardo笑起來，「你的確知道你這句話一點都不合邏輯吧。」

 

「他們在霍格華茲又沒有教語文。」Mark毫不在意地反駁。

 

這倒是真的。Eduardo想。這大概解釋了為什麼有很多巫師的表達程度相當有限，還有對於理財這件事情的無知，麻瓜世界的學校列為必修的語文與數學在巫師世界連選修都不是。

 

事實上，Eduardo完全不曉得巫師們能在哪兒學到這些技能。

 

「Marko！」一個聲音突然道，來人跌跌撞撞地撞上Mark，險些將手中的飲料全撒在Mark的帽衫上。他用力地勾住Mark的脖子，嚇了一跳的Mark差點使出無聲咒轟飛對方。

 

「Dustin。」及時認出對方的Mark止住咒語，「我不知道你也在這裡。」

 

「唔，這是迎新派對，而作為這裡的新生—」Dustin的視線落在Eduardo身上，他好奇地看著Eduardo，「我不知道你是跟朋友一起來的。」

 

Eduardo被逗樂了，「Eduardo Saverin，為你服務。」

 

Mark在心中備註回去後必須問問Eduardo霍格華茲的麻瓜研究到底都教了些什麼，但Dustin似乎完全沒有起疑。他用一種誇張的方式模仿中世紀的騎士禮儀，「Dustin Moskovitz，為你服務。」

 

「Dustin是我的室友，我們在柯克蘭共用一個房間。」Mark幫他們介紹，「而Wardo—」他停頓，「我們才剛認識，他是來這找朋友的。」

 

「顯然他不再這兒，所以我正準備走了。」Eduardo說，繼續往出口的方向移動。

 

「我也是—」Mark才剛跨出腳，就又被Dustin扯回來。

 

「你不可能已經要走了，派對才剛剛開始。」Dustin用不敢置信的語氣道，加重手上的力道不讓他離開。

 

Mark認真地開始計算對麻瓜用魔法又不會被國會抓到的可能性，不需要多，只需要一個小小的混淆咒—

 

「事實上Mark很好心地答應幫我看看電腦，它最近表現得有點奇怪，所以我們真的必須走了。」

 

或是他只需要一個Wardo。

 

「好吧。」Dustin放開他，「晚點見，Marko。」他朝著Mark做出一個幼稚的開槍手勢，然後又回到派對裡去了。

 

「我不敢相信你準備把我一個人扔在那兒。」Mark在他們離開建築物之後不敢置信地道。

 

「是你先說我們不認識的。」Eduardo反駁，「還有別忘了，我最後 **確實** 救了你。」

 

「你不了解Dustin，你說我們是朋友，接下來他就會開始追問所有的細節，我們總不能說我們是在霍格華茲認識的。」Mark頭痛地告訴Eduardo。他才剛搬進宿舍不到一周，已經對室友的個性深有領悟。也許他一開始應該跟Eduardo一樣申請單人宿舍，或是乾脆在外面租房子，冒著幻影移形被看到的風險，也比跟聒噪的室友住在一起好。

 

「他看起來是個很棒的人。」Eduardo毫無戒心地說。

 

他們走回Eduardo住的艾略特館，這裡離Mark住的柯克蘭館不遠，穿過草坪走後門的話連一分鐘都不用。Eduardo帶著他上了樓，穿過走廊到自己的房間。

 

這還是Mark第一次進Eduardo的宿舍，Eduardo的房間看起來跟在霍格華茲的房間差不多，整理得很乾淨，Mark暗自懷疑Saverin家的家庭小精靈會固定過來打掃。厚重的書籍整齊地放在書桌跟書桌邊的書架上，Mark看著書架上的音響，「你有一個音響。」

 

「什麼？」正在床頭櫃翻找著什麼的Eduardo問，抬起頭看了他一眼又收回注意力，「對，畢竟我們在麻瓜世界，我想我能開始用你說的那些電器，它們跟課本上說得很不一樣。」他發出挫敗的聲音，從西裝內袋抽出魔杖，「速速前。」

 

金屬的碰撞聲從抽屜的深處響起，最後飛入Eduardo的掌心。「Mark，接著。」Eduardo轉過身，把手中的東西朝Mark扔去。

 

Mark接住，那是Eduardo房間的鑰匙。「你知道我不需要這個也進得來。」

 

「我知道，但是我不想要其它學生看到你用木棍對著鑰匙孔戳，那看起來真的很像闖進來。」Eduardo在床沿坐下。

 

Mark挑眉，把鑰匙塞進短褲口袋。

 

「你想要一些糖絲羽毛筆嗎？」Eduardo問，「我剛收到一大包蜂蜜公爵的包裹。」

 

「不了。」Mark漫不經心地道，將椅子轉回書桌。他的注意力還在Eduardo的房間上，看到Eduardo住在這樣的房間其實有點奇怪，他把這裡掩藏得很好，如果不是在魔法世界住了七年，就連Mark也沒辦法在第一眼看出這是一名巫師的房間。

 

「甘草魔杖呢？」坐在床上的巫師繼續問。

 

「Wardo，」Mark把椅子轉向床，面對著Eduardo，「別再試著餵我了，我不餓。」

 

「你永遠都不餓。」Eduardo把腳收上床，盤腿坐著，一邊跟他抱怨，「我得跟廚房的家庭小精靈打好關係來確保你不會在半夜餓死，因為你永遠都不會準時出現在餐廳。」他停頓，褐色的眼睛審視著Mark，「事實上，我很驚訝我在哈佛的這一年你沒有掉太多磅。」

 

「你跟廚房的家庭小精靈關係很好。」Mark說，那差不多回答了Eduardo的問題。他不管幾點才意識到自己需要吃東西，廚房的家庭小精靈總是會帶著一大盤食物出現。

 

那逗樂了Eduardo，褐色的眼睛彎成一道新月。他朝著Mark張開手臂，「Mark，過來這裡。」

 

Mark走過去，讓Eduardo抱著自己。後者給了他一個很深的吻，「這真是一個糟糕透頂的主意。」Eduardo在吻的間隙中說，「交到男朋友，然後立刻畢業，跟他住在兩塊不同的大陸上。」

 

Mark帶著Eduardo在床上躺下，「你同意來麻瓜世界念書的。」

 

那倒是真的。Eduardo還記得Mark跟他提出那個瘋狂念頭的晚上，那天霍格華茲才剛開學，他在北塔上找到Mark。那時候他們還只是朋友，Mark說，『你要不要跟我一起去哈佛？』

 

梅林在上，他完全不曉得自己那時候怎麼會答應，但他很慶幸自己答應了，因為那半年他為了S.A.T.不得不拼命惡補麻瓜世界的知識，而同樣要考試的Mark則跟著他一起讀書。他們在Eduardo的房間念書到深夜，因為Mark不能在圖書館一邊讀書一邊吃甘草魔杖。

 

一開始Mark因為錯過了熄燈時間而不得不留宿，然後他們讀書的時間越來越晚。他們開始花更多的時間在一起，直到有一天，他們突然意識到他們不應該只是朋友。

 

「感謝梅林。」Eduardo朝他皺了皺鼻子，「過去一年是我有過最漫長的一年。」

 

「我媽不能相信我竟然參加了新生介紹，而不是等到真的開學才搬過來。」Mark告訴他。

 

Eduardo實在沒辦法控制自己不用像吃了愛情魔藥一樣的眼神看自己的男朋友，「而我媽想知道為什麼我這麼早就要回學校。」

 

「至少你的父親又開始跟你說話了。」Mark說。Eduardo的父親依然無法接受Eduardo放棄魔法部的職位，跑到麻瓜世界讀書這件事，但Eduardo去年夏天靠著石油在麻瓜世界賺了三十萬美金這件事情多少改變了Saverin先生的看法。

 

Mark本身倒認為這件事情跟Eduardo是經濟系學生一點關係都沒有，Eduardo對數字很敏銳，他需要的只是正確的訓練，而巫師世界根深柢固地相信管理財務是妖精的工作，那完全解釋了為什麼很多古老的巫師家族都很貧窮，因為他們全都不擅長理財。

 

Eduardo發出含糊地呻吟，「我們能不討論我的父親嗎？至少不要今晚？」他又開始親吻Mark，「我都幾個月沒看到你了。」

 

他們開始親吻對方，過去一年就像某種詛咒，學期時Eduardo在美國，而Mark在英國，到了假期的時候Eduardo得回Saverin家在英國的莊園，而Mark則必須回美國紐約的家。

 

Beast從來沒有這麼高興過，Mark之前從來沒有這麼高頻率地讓牠送這麼多長途信件，但Eduardo還是很常抱怨Mark不回信。

 

「你想念霍格華茲嗎？」Eduardo問。

 

「我暑假前才剛畢業。」Mark實事求是地指出。

 

Eduardo重重地壓在他身上，「忘了這件事吧。」他有點鬧脾氣地說，「我猜我只是想念我們以前一起上課的日子。」

 

「我們從來沒有一起上課過。」Mark告訴他，然後在Eduardo生氣以前立刻補充，「但我們會有另外三年，也許這一次我們能一起拿點什麼選修課，那麼這次我們會成為真正的同學。」

 

那天晚上Eduardo先睡著了，時差對所有人都一樣棘手，就算你是個巫師。

 

而從牆邊還沒打開的行李看來，他完全沒有休息就趕去派對找Mark。Mark聽著他在黑暗中輕微的呼嚕聲，眼角的餘光瞥見Eduardo放在床頭櫃上的手機。

 

他伸長手臂拿過手機，手機在黑暗中太亮的螢幕讓他瞇起眼。

 

他知道Eduardo買了手機，為了融入麻瓜世界之類的理由，後者那時候還在信中跟他抱怨手機拍下來的照片不會動。

 

Mark不知道密碼，但他大概猜得到。他進入Eduardo的手機，然後輸入自己的手機號碼，按下撥出鍵。

 

他塞在口袋中的手機在地板的布料中發出悶響，Mark按下結束通話鍵，轉而進入聯絡人資訊，將自己的號碼存起來。

 

「Mark？」原本埋在他脖子睡覺的Eduardo含糊地問，「你在做什麼？」

 

「把我的號碼存進你的手機。」

 

「你有手機？」霍格華茲的前任男學生主席問，聲音聽起來是驚奇的。他肯定是睡迷糊了，因為他跟Mark讚嘆過麻瓜如何用手機替代貓頭鷹的工作。

 

幫Eduardo存好號碼的Mark關掉手機，把它放回床頭櫃上。「一直都有，我爸媽用那個在假期的時候找我。」

 

「我忘了—」Eduardo小聲地說，不一會又開始打起小小的呼嚕。

 

Mark讓自己陷進Eduardo懷中，閉上眼，跟著進入睡眠。

 

※

 

第二天早晨，當他們在咖啡館意外遇到Dustin時，他們正在接吻。

 

「我應該學電腦，」Dustin一臉後悔，「那樣我也能幫在派對上認識的人修電腦，然後找到男朋友。」

 

Eduardo確實是他的男朋友，但是他們的關係跟電腦完全扯不上關係。Mark看著自己的新室友離去的背影想。

 

「Mark，」他的男朋友在這時開口，跟所有在麻瓜世界長大的人一樣一邊喝咖啡一邊看手機，「為什麼你在我的手機裡是Mark Z.？」

 

那是他昨天晚上存的名字。Mark困惑地看著他，「不然我應該是什麼？」

 

Eduardo翻了一個小小的白眼，「很多，寶貝、親愛的、 **那個** Mark，任何一切。」

 

前面兩個基本上是Eduardo在床上會叫他的方式，「所以我為什麼不能是Mark Z.？」Mark完全抓不到重點地問。

 

Eduardo直接忽視他，然後在手機上輸入了什麼。

 

Mark湊過去看Eduardo到底在打什麼，只見後者刪掉了姓氏那一欄的Z，但是在公司那一欄寫下哈佛。

 

「哈佛？」Mark問。

 

Eduardo挑眉，「有另外一個我能寫的地方嗎？」

 

那很有道理，所以Mark不再提問。

 

Eduardo放下手機，他伸手牽住Mark的手，然後用不是慣用的那隻手吃早餐。

 

這跟在霍格華茲完全不一樣，首先他們頭頂的天空是真的，但是Eduardo在這裡已經生活了一年，而且他看起來適應良好。

 

「那會是一個很棒的冒險。」Eduardo在決定去哈佛的那一天跟他說。

 

這間學校沒有會消失的樓梯，學生用電腦而不是羽毛筆跟羊皮紙作筆記。

 

它比霍格華茲年輕得多，但已經比這個國家大多數的學校都要來得老。

 

那會是一個很棒的冒險。

 

他們頭上是真正的太陽，在秋季的天空散發著舒適的熱度。

 

這是開學的前三天，這間學校沒有會消失的樓梯、會闖進學校的山怪，跟會尖叫的植物。

 

但是這個學校有Eduardo，所以儘管Mark才在這裡待了不到一周，卻已經覺得這裡跟那個不能被記載在地圖上的學校一樣，像是一個家了。

 

\-----Mark from Harvard 完-----


End file.
